1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device, its using method and its control program able to directly transfer from a video mode to a memory reproducing screen.
2. Background Art
A camera integral type VTR, etc. for recording a photographed image to plural recording media by a different recording system are recently manufactured as products of image pickup devices for recording and reproducing the photographed image. In such image pickup devices, there is a device in which a different recording mode is prepared every recording medium, and a mode change-over switch is arranged so as to select the recording mode by a user. For example, in the image pickup device for making the record to a tape and a memory card as the recording medium, a “video mode” for making the record to the tape and a “memory mode” for making the record to the memory card are prepared. These two modes are switched by the mode change-over switch.
However, when the “video mode” is selected by the user in the image pickup device for preparing the modes every recording medium in such a way, no recording and reproducing operations with respect to the memory card can be easily performed while the “video mode” is selected.